Many types of computer application programs provide functionality for inserting digital images into electronic documents. For instance, many word processing application programs, spreadsheet application programs, and presentation application programs permit digital images to be inserted into an appropriate document. However, the functionality provided by these types of application programs for allowing a user to quickly improve the look of a digital image is generally limited.
As an example, it is very difficult using current application programs to highlight or isolate a particular region within a digital image. While some application programs do permit the cropping of a digital image, the current solutions generally involve multiple steps, a complex user interface, or both. It is also generally difficult to change the shape of a digital image within a document. For instance, it can be a very complex process to change the shape of a rectangular digital image to a star shape or to a heart shape.
In order to isolate a particular region of a digital image, or to change the shape of a digital image, previous application programs generally require a user to “paint” a texture mask that is utilized to mask off a portion of the image. This approach is very time consuming, however, and requires artistic skill that many users do not possess. Moreover, once the texture mask has been painted, it is very difficult to edit and, in many cases, must be manually repainted to achieve a different effect. Additionally, even after application of the texture mask, the underlying digital image still retains its original rectangular shape, thereby making it difficult to apply effects to edge of the masked digital image.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.